


Reunion

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Microficlet, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Skye and Natasha see each other once more





	Reunion

Skye is walking through the halls of the playground on her way to see Coulson when she notices the agents around her parting like the Red Sea. And as she looks up she sees why, storming toward her is Natasha Romanoff and she looks pissed. It has been over a year and a half since they have seen each other. Since the events at Sao Palo Skye had been extremely busy especially since Coulson had named her the communications director of SHIELD. Skye understands why Natasha is pissed, she knows she isn't the only one with a past and she just hopes Natasha can forgive her

 

The agents around them watch on as the Black Widow and Quake walk toward each other, no one dare breathes lest they catch the attention of the deadly agents. Finally they come to stand before one another in the middle of the hallway and before anyone can blink Natasha slaps Skye. The crack echoes through the hallway and Skye's head snaps to the side from the force as all the other agents look on stunned and terrified. They expect a battle to break out at any moment, they expect to be caught up in a battle between two superheroines and they're terrified. 

 

Instead what happens scares them even more is when without hesitation Natasha launches herself at Skye practically tackling her to the floor as she kisses her. They all stand there mouths agape as the pair make out in the middle of the hallway until Skye breaks the kiss and looks up at them "haven't you ever seen soulmates kiss before. I'm sure you have something better to do, and if not I'm sure I can find you something"

They all immediately scurry away back to work missing the soft "damn I've missed you" from Natasha and the even more intimate "I love you too" from Skye


End file.
